Drabbles, Drabbles, Drabbles!
by soul9149
Summary: Just a Drabble collection of Harry Potter stories. This Drabble collection also consists of Crossovers. Hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1- The Hospital Visit

_**Hey guys, so I said on: Veela's, Vampires, and Werewolves, Oh My! That I would be doing a drabble fic for all my awesome followers and reviewers, so here's the first one. This is dedicated to Trumertgrl2, who had asked me to do a Dramione fic! So I hope you like it Trumpertgrl2!**_

* * *

Hermione didn't normally cry in public, but this was one of those times she just couldn't help it. After months and months of trying, she and Ron had finally broken up. She really did try to love him, but whenever they went on dates or even just hung out together, it was so boring. Ron had finally brought up the fact that they weren't working and broken the relationship. To say she was glad in some way was an understatement. She was glad that she could finally see him happy with someone who could love him. Wiping her face, Hermione looked up to see Ginny running towards her in a state of panic. Hermione pushed out of the seat she was sitting on, and ran to meet Ginny half way, the sobbing girl collapsing into her arms.

"Ginny! Ginny? What's wrong?" she said, as she moved both of them over to the seats she just ran from.

"I-It's Harry….H-He's…He's oh god Hermione" Ginny cried even harder into Hermione arms. Hermione stroked Ginny's hair, knowing this would calm her down enough to be able to talk. After five or so minutes, it did. Ginny looked up at her, tears still fogging her eyes.

"I-It's Harry. He was on a mission, but got hurt. One of the wizards he was chasing, threw a dark spell at him and now he's unconscious at St Mungo's." She said, ending in a whisper. Hermione could only stare in shock. _Harry was at St Mungo's?_ _I told him to be extra careful this time. Dammit Harry, why don't you ever listen to me?_

"Come on Ginny. Let's get you to St Mungo's so we can see Harry, okay?" Feeling a nod against her shoulder, she wrapped an arm around her shoulder and carefully walked her down the street, having not been very far from St Mungo's anyway. Ginny had finally stopped crying by the time they walked through the front doors of the hospital. A nurse seemed to immediately recognise her, as the two women were immediately being directed to Harry's room. As they approached the room, Hermione noticed that the Weasley family were already waiting outside. She grimaced as her eyes fell on Ron. They had only broken up this morning so she wasn't sure how she should act around him or his parents now. Pushing that out of her mind, she walked into the room to find Ginny hunched over an unconscious Harry. Walking over she sat in the empty seat beside the bed, placing her hand on Harry's. Hermione watched as the nurse attending to Harry walked into the room to check him over, waving her wand and smiling, before placing a reassuring hand on Ginny's shoulder, causing the distraught woman to look up.

"Mrs Potter, he should wake up soon." The nurse smiled. "His vitals are looking good, **"** The healer in charge of his care will be here by the time he wakes, to run some tests and see when Mr Potter can be released." The nurse smiled again and patted Ginny's shoulder. Ginny returned her smile, and then looked over to Hermione, who smiled back at Ginny in reassurance that everything would be ok.

"Ginny why don't you go get something to eat?" Hermione suggested. "I bet you have been worried sick since this happened and haven't eaten, and you're pregnant after all" Although Ginny didn't want to, she knew she had to, if not for herself but for the child she was carrying. Ginny placed a hand on her stomach and smiled to herself, she had just found out this morning, and hadn't told Harry yet, but she had called Hermione as soon as she found out. She hoped he would be happy. She was sure he would be, but she was still scared. She nodded to Hermione and stood up, walking out the door and down the corridor to get some food, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

-1 Hour later-

Ginny had yet to return and Hermione was slightly glad about that, because it probably meant the pregnant woman was stuffing like Hermione had hoped. Hermione still had her hand placed over Harry's, so it wasn't until she felt his hand move that she realised that he had finally woken. Jumping up, she hugged him tightly.

"Harry, oh Harry! You're awake!" Harry laughed softly, and gently pushed her off, smiling up at her. Siting back down, Hermione started to fill him in on everything that had happened since they had found him injured. As she was coming to the end of her story, they both heard the door open and close but ignored it, thinking it was Ginny returning to see Harry.

"Still trying to be the precious Golden Boy, eh Potter?" A smooth, cocky voice drawled from behind the pair. The two startled, turning to see one Draco Malfoy. They stared in complete in complete shock at the man standing in the doorway, not sure if they were hallucinating, or if this was some kind of joke.

"Come now Potter, don't just lay there with your mouth open. Sit up so I can do your test to see what condition you're in." Draco said as he walked close to the bed. Now standing before Hermione and Harry, Draco held his wand out, an irritated look look on his face. Harry was the first one to snap out of the shock that held both of them and moved to sit up. Hermione moved to help him, while keeping a close eye on Draco.

"Now I need you to hold very still while I do this Potter, or it may hurt you" Draco stated calmly. Hermione had so many questions in her head that she wanted to ask, but Harry beat her to it.

"What are you doing here Draco?" Draco chuckled at his question, waving his wand over Harry's back while answering.

"After the war, I had nothing to do, so I decided to become a Healer. Why so interested Potter?" he moved to wave his wand over Harry's chest now.

"Well, we haven't seen each other since the war ended so I was just curious" Draco smiled softly, and turned away to write something down in his clipboard, before summoning the potions he needed for Harry, turning around he saw the look on Hermione's face.

"Come now Granger, you have something to say, speak up" He said as he handed the vials to Harry, instructing him to drink them.

"How have you been Malfoy, I mean since the war ended" She asked quietly, not knowing why, out of all the questions in her head, she had chosen that one. He looked up at her in confusion, wondering why she asked that but deciding to answer anyway.

"Well if you must know Granger, I have been pretty shit. My father is in Azkaban, my mother died of depression, I don't speak to any of my old school friends, this job is all I have and I now have to take care of the golden boy, again!" Harry laughed and looked sheepishly at Draco. Hermione looked between the two, seeing them smile to each other, and wondering when they had gotten on such terms. Her eyes then moved to Draco. She watched as he lectured Harry on being safe, feeling a blush creep on her face as she gazed at him, his hair was still blonde, but it was longer, it now framed as handsome face. His eyes were more deep set, but still the vibrant blue that she remembered from school. Her blush darkened as his eyes met hers. Turning away, she coughed and stood up.

"Umm, I'm going to go get something to drink." Harry smiled and nodded to her, reaching over to give her hand a squeeze as thank you. Draco packed up his things and also said goodbye to Harry following Hermione out of the room. Once she closed the door he turned to her with a smug grin.

"You know Granger, I'm surprised you haven't upgraded to more intelligent friends. Doesn't playing babysitter get tiring after ten years?" Hermione gaped at him. _How dare he!_ She thought to herself, but before she could retort he started again. "Come on Granger, your more intelligent than that, at least tell me you've managed to snap up some poor pureblood that chased after you. Tell me you've put that big beautiful brain of yours to work and now run that bloody ministry!" Draco finished his rant, and turned, thinking about exactly what he said, a small blush covering his face. Hermione covered her mouth in a silent gasp. Draco turned slightly to look at Hermione, seeing a dark blush covering her face. He walked closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, their noses almost touching. Before she knew it, Draco had leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I want you to know something Hermione. I have loved you since I saw you lying there on my sitting room floor. Now I know that sounds strange, but that day really opened my eyes. You really opened my eyes. If it weren't for you and the courage I saw in your eyes that day, I would never have been able to escape from the life that had been set up from me by my father. I know it's too late now, but I just want you to know that I love you." Draco turned and walked away as soon as he was finished, not waiting to hear what Hermione had to say. Hermione just stood there in complete shock, tears daring to blur her eyesight. _How could he! How could he do this to me? Say all this and then leave, what am I going to do now?_ She placed her hands to her eyes, and leaned against the wall, crying. She didn't know how long she stood there for, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Wiping her eyes she looked up to see Harry standing at the door way smiling.

"What are you smiling for, bastard" She said, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Hermione, you have been my friend for so many years, and I have never know you to be so dumb. Draco loves you. You love him. It's simple don't you see?" Hermione shook her head, and Harry sighed. "Go after him, tell him the truth, be happy for once in your life Hermione. Happy for yourself. Not for us, for yourself" Hermione gave Harry a small smile and hugged him, before ordering him back to bed, seeing Ginny walking up the hall. As soon as Ginny was in Harry's room, Hermione excused herself, and ran in the same direction Draco had walked off. She searched and searched, looking through every open door trying to find him. She had given up hope before a small voice behind her made her turn around.

"Looking for something Granger?" Draco was leaning against the wall behind her, a stiff look on his face. She straightened up and kept her face calm, which seem to shock him. Walking closer to him, she reached out her hand to jab at his chest.

"You listen here Malfoy" *Jab*"I am not married" *Jab* "nor do I plan to just marry any **'** poor pureblood **'"** *jab* **"** you should have told me you loved me years ago *Jab* **"** I" *jab* **"** love **"** *jab* "you" *jab* **"** to" *jab" Draco grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him, their chests connecting, their noses bumping against each other's. Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes, and he looked down into hers. He leaned down slowly, brushing his lips against hers. Hermione felt a shiver pass through her body at the touch. Draco leaned down again, pressing his lips against hers harder, pulling her closer, not wanting any space between their bodies. Pulling back he looked deep into her eyes, and smiled.

"I love you Miss Hermione Granger" She smiled back, and blushed slightly.

"I love you too Mr Draco Malfoy" Draco leaned down again and kissed her, making sure that she was well aware of the passion he would show her in the future. Hermione didn't normally cry in public, but this time it was for the best reason. She had finally found someone that would take her as she was and that person was Draco Malfoy. The last person she ever thought she would end up with.

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone! Omg I had so much fun writing this Drabble! Thank you so much for the idea Trumpetgril2, I hope this is ok for you and I have taken your idea and made a story you like! I really loved your idea, so I hope I have done it justice. Thank you to everyone reading this, and remember, PM me your Drabble ideas and I will pick the best of the best! Follow, Favourite, Review and Read, thanks!_**

 ** _Soul_**


	2. Chapter 2- The Bonding Part 1

**_Hey guys, so here's another Drabble! T_** ** _his drabble came in from Reaping-Vampire! So this is a Sesshomaru and Severus fic! Never thought of doing this pairing before, but it is so cute! I have found that I have way to much that I want to write sooooooo this is going to be a Drabble part series! So Reaping-Vampire I really hope you like it!_**

* * *

"": dreams.

 _Italics:_ thinking

 **Bold** _:_ Letters and notes.

-/-: time lapse/scene change.

Chapter two- Bonding Part 1.

* * *

Severus didn't know why he was drawn to the well in the middle of the forest. But every night he could feel the magic that seem to ooze out of it call to him, whispering his name over and over, until he finally came to stand by the well. Evey night was the same. He would go to bed early, would wake up around midnight and then spend hours sitting beside the well. Almost falling asleep as its magic flowed through him. It always calmed him, sitting beside the well seemed to be the happiest he had ever felt in his miserable life and he didn't know why. Tonight was no different. Severus sat with his back to the well, staring up at the night sky. After the battle of Hogwarts, in which he had almost died, he had moved out here to be alone. Harry stopped by once a fortnight to make sure he was still alive, and made sure he had everything he needed. He would never say it to his face but he found the times he spent with Harry nice. He had grown to realise that the boy wasn't his father, he was his own person. He smiled softly. For the first time in his life he felt somewhat happy. Standing up, he placed a hand on the edge of the well, feeling its magic surround him, filling him, calming him. He didn't know why this happened or how, but he didn't care, he found he needed it.

"Till tomorrow my well." He turned and walked out of the forest in the direction of his home. Checking the time he found it was already 2am, like it was every other night. Taking off the robe that he wore to keep warm in the cool night air, he slipped back into bed and drifted into a peaceful slumber, the feel of the magic of the well still calming him.

* * *

-Inside the well-

Little did Severus know that just beyond the well was a parallel world, filled with demons and humans and magic. Hidden within Inuyasha's forest the same well sat, however instead of Severus sitting beside it, it was none other than the demon prince Sesshomaru. The same magic that called Severus to the well also called Sesshomaru. Although he would always make sure he was never seen at the well, he would come every night and sit beside it, feeling its magic fill him with peace. He was all alone ever since Rin had died. A sickness that spread through the land had claimed her early one morning. Although she was human, Sesshomaru had loved her, like the daughter he would never have. He said never for one reason. All demons had mates. He had looked his whole life for his and had never found him. He had thought Rin could be his mate but they had only had a paternal relationship, which he didn't mind, she brought joy to his life. His father had told him all about mating and finding his mate. He talked about the magic that would connect the two, and how it would feel. He couldn't believe the day when he had first felt the magic coming from the well. It was like his father had describe to him. The mating magic. He knew what it was instantly, well his instincts did. He watched as the first rays of light shone over the tops of the trees to illuminate his figure still sitting beside the well. His golden eyes shone in the sunlight while the long flowing white hair that lay over his shoulders, framed his face and became a shade whiter in the light. Standing, he pulls his royal kimono back into its rightful place. Placing a hand on the edge of the well, he smiled softly feeling the magic spike, filling him with the feel of happiness. Hearing rustling in the distance he moved away from the well, heading home to do his royal duties for that day. He just wished he could find out why he felt so drawn to the well, and why the magic felt so right to him.

* * *

-Back at Severus' House-

Today was the day that Harry would visit. As usual, Severus waited for him in his lab, watching over one of the many potions he was making that day. He had taken over the making of Remus's wolfsbane potion, the werewolf having asked Severus himself, seeing as he didn't trust the wizard that made it normally.

"Sev, are you in your lab?" Called a voice that Severus knew was Harry's.

"Where else would I be Potter?" He answered snarkly. He heard Harry's laughter as the young man walked through the house, coming to the door of the lab and leaning one of the wood panelling of the opening. Severus looked up to see Harry still in his Ministry robes. "Couldn't take the time to change Potter?" Harry looked down at himself, and seemed to be surprised for a second before smiling.

"I came straight over, plus what's wrong with my robes, there decent?" Harry asked posing in a way to show them off better. "And it's Harry." He added with a smile, moving to stand on the other side of the bench Severus was working at. Harry placed the bag that he had been carrying on the counter top, pulling out all the ingredients he had brought over for Severus, marking off each one from the order slip beside him. Severus cast a freezing spell on the potion and set it aside before checking over the ingredients and putting them away, happy that he had received his whole shipment.

"Did you want some tea Harry?" Severus asked as he put the last of the ingredients away on the shelf. Turing around, he saw Harry pounder the invitation before nodding and smiling up at the man. Nodding in return Severus walked out of the potions lab and into the kitchen. He waved his hand in the direction of the teapot, hearing it begin boiling. Walking over to his cupboards he pulled out the tea leaves that he had recently cultivated. He knew Harry preferred a more stronger tasting tea. They both did. Severus didn't have house elves, he felt they got in his way, so he let magic almost run the small household. He watched as the tea started to make itself and smiled. He was glad that he had come across the spell the enabled his house to do this. Harry had already made himself comfortable at the small table that situated in the middle of the kitchen. Severus made his way over to the table and took the only other remaining chair. Harry looked up at Severus and saw the perplexed look on his face.

"Sooo you figured anything out about the well right?" Severus shook his head sadly. Harry was the only person he had told about the well and what happened every night. He didn't know why he did, but he did. It was good to have someone to talk about it too however.

"No I have not. There is nothing in any books that state as to why the well is there. Some say it doesn't even exist. Others say that only the worthy can see it. But every night is the same, I am called over and over again, night after night to that well with no answers." Severus said frustrated. He wanted, no needed answers. He couldn't continue like this, he needed to know why he was drawn to that well.

"Could I see the well Sev? Maybe I could use my amazing Aura skills and see what it is." Severus looked up at Harry with a blank face. Maybe Harry was right. What if he could shed some light on what the well was? Sighing, Severus pushed his tea to and stood.

"Maybe it will help, come along then." Harry smiled and followed Severus out of the door and along the path into the forest. If anyone had asked Severus how to get to the well he wouldn't be able to tell them, because he himself didn't know. He just followed the feeling in his gut and the feel of magic that surge through him the closer he got to the well. Pushing through the last grove of trees Harry got his first look at the mysterious well. Walking over to it, Harry ran his hands along the side of the well feeling the magic that flowed from it. Severus felt the magic spike as Harry touched the well and smiled softly. He walked over to the well and placed his hand beside Harry 's. Harry seems surprised by the way the magic spiked when Severus hand touched the wood rim.

"Sev, take your hand off the well and then put it back on would you?" Severus, confused for a moment, did as Harry requested. Harry immediately noticed the spike in magic and smiled. Severus was so clueless, Harry knew mating magic the second he felt it. It was the same magic that he bonded him with his partner. Circling the well he saw an inscription on the side. Pushing away the bushes the covered it, he saw that it was in another language. One that he, thankfully, spoke.

"The vel til að festa saman. Galdur frá þessum brunni skulu velja skuldabréf þeirra sem lifa á þessum skógi. Ætti þó skuldabréf vera á milli tveggja manna tengds relmes, A ákvörðun þarf að vera. Slík ákvörðun þarf að vera innan þriggja mánaða frá því að fyrsta vali á galdra, eða annars tengt par mun deyja." Harry said, making sure Severus could hear him. Upon hearing him Severus looked up and tried to identify the dialect, but couldn't. Seeing the look Harry chuckled and walked back around the well to stand beside him.

"Icelandic. You would be surprised how old the language actually is, and how many communities used it way back when." Severus nodded, and sat down beside the well, feeling the magic start to swim around him, wrapping his body in a mixture of happiness and security.

"But what does it mean?" Harry started to translate the words in his head as he sat beside Severus.

"It translates to: The well of bonding. Magic from this well shall choose the bonds of those that live within these woods. Should however a bond be made between two people of the connected relmes, A decision needs to be made. Such decision needs to be made within three months of the first choosing of the magic, or else the bonded pair will die." Harry felt Severus flinch beside him and smiled, _bet that was confronting for him_ , Harry thought to himself. Little did he know that beside him Severus was having a small mental breakdown, small meaning huge life changing breakdown.

* * *

-In Inuyasha's forest-

As if like a movie on repeat, Sesshomaru had just received the same message from one of his many 'spiritual guiders' as they called themselves. He too was having a metal breakdown except his was shared with the whole of the castle. Chairs and tables were knocked over. Curtains was slashed, rugs were ripped apart. He couldn't believe that his mate had been so close and yet he was too stupid to figure it out. _This is why I have never been able to find him here, he's from the future! Why oh why Gods did you curse me with such loneliness to only find out the information now?_ He thought to himself as he went to talk to his royal advisers. He found them lounging in the court room scoffing down their weight in food and wine. _Pigs_ , he thought. Walking up to them, he cleared his throat, making the men look up at him.

"I have found my mate." He stated simply. The room erupted in applause, the men standing up and making their way over to congratulate their prince. "Yes, Yes." He said, holding up his hand to make them quite. "I must go and find him. I am leaving you all in charge. Do not disappoint me. If I come back and find that my kingdom is in ruin I will slaughter every single of you in front of your loved ones. Do you hear me?" He saw nods all round. Flicking his kimono around him he walked out of the court room and to his personal rooms, to get changed. When he says get changed he means into a more informal kimono, but that was just until he reached the mortal world he knew was connected to the well. He also packed a small carry bag that he put mortal cloths into. He had been to the other world a few times before, but only to collect his brother Inuyasha when he got into trouble. He knew that his kimono would attract attention, so he had a supply that Kagome he given him for the trips between worlds.

-1 hour later-

Sesshomaru landed in front of the well with ease, making sure that no one had spotted him during his jurney. He felt the magic from the well spike the second he touched down. Smiling he leaned over the side of the well and let himself free fall. He felt his whole body being encased in magic, as he was transported through to the other world. Before he knew it, he was staring at an overgrown forest and knew he was in the mortal world. Looking around to see if anyone was nearby, he changed out of his kimono and into the black skinny jeans and red turtle neck that he had in his bag. Grabbing a hair tie, he decided to tie his hair into a high pony-tail so that it wouldn't drag across the ground. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he started to walk through the forest, already feeling the magic he knew was his mate's. He walked through the forest for about half an hour before he came across a small house. This was it, he knew it. His mate lived here. He could practically see the mating magic smothering the house. Not caring about who saw, Sesshomaru walked right up the door and knock loudly, hoping that his mate was inside. Just as soon as he knocked did the door open to reveal a tired looking Severus. Both men stared at each other, Severus having dropped the book he was holding to the ground. Sesshomaru couldn't help but let out a gasp at the site of his mate. He was beautiful, his pure black hair reached just under his shoulders **.** His dark eyes were round in confusion which made him seem cuter. He wore simple black pants with a white button down shirt, the top two buttons were open revealing a pale white chest. The more Sesshomaru looked at the man the more the blush that had made its way onto his face grew darker. He wanted to talk, but only one thing came to mind.

"My mate."

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, so here is the first part of Bonding! I really hope you like. I tried so hard to keep this drabble to one chapter but couldn't because I had so much to write! Reaping-Vampire I hope you like the start to your Drabble! Your idea was amazing, and I can't wait to write the rest of it! I hope everyone who is reading this likes it! Red, Follow, Favourite, Review!_**

 ** _Soul :)_**


	3. Chapter 3- The Bonding Part 2

"": dreams.

 _Italics:_ thinking

 **Bold** _:_ Letters and notes.

-/-: time lapse/scene change.

Chapter three- Bonding Part 2.

 _"My mate."_

Severus's body felt numb, he knew what that word meant, but he had always heard it being directed at others, never himself. Flashes of doubt entered his mind as he took in the appearance of the man before him. Pure white hair, which hung down his body, was highlighted by the setting sun in the background. Deep golden eyes seemed to draw him, not letting go. Bright red markings adorned his cheeks, framing his face, and giving him a royal look. The man before him tilted his head, as if registering that Severus was looking him over. A smile graced the man's lips as their eyes met once more, although he tried Severus couldn't keep the soft blush that creeped its way onto his face. Before they knew it, ten minutes had already past in which they had both spent looking at each other. They were only pulled out of their thoughts when footsteps were heard, before a bush of black hair poked around the corner to see the two men.

"Sev, your potion is boiling over." Harry said simply. Sesshomaru looked past Severus and over to Harry, glaring as he did. Pulling back, Harry held up his arms and walked away, but not before calling out. "Sev just invite him in. your potion is boiling over and he looks like he wants to jump you in the doorway." Sesshomaru huffed, he would do no such thing in the doorway. Activities like that were done in the bedroom away from prying eyes. Severus looked back at Sesshomaru and nodded, holding an arm out to invite him in. Nodding Sesshomaru walked through the door, and off in the same direction that Harry had gone. Severus followed without thinking, walking back into the potion lab, his potion master side kicked in and he raced around the room to fix what he was making. Sesshomaru and Harry watched silently, before Harry held out his hand to the other.

"I'm Harry by the way. That's Severus. We are just friends, just friends, so you don't have to worry about anything, okay?" He said with a smile. Sesshomaru seemed taken back by that statement but nodded his understanding.

"Sesshomaru. You seem to know what is going on, care to explain how?" Sesshomaru said, as he watched as Severus rushed around the room, noticing how cute he looked engrossed in his work.

"I know that what you have is strong. I know that you are bonded, mates even. I know that you're not from here, and from the name you just gave me I'm even more sure." Harry walked over to the bookcase and selected a very old book on the top shelf and opened to a book marked page.

"Why does my name make you more sure?" Walking back over, Harry showed Sesshomaru the page he had opened to. Looking at the page he saw himself staring back at him, it was a chapter about his life and reign. Not needing an answer now he simply nodded to harry, who closed the book and placed it on the counter beside them. Both men then looked over at Severus who had finished with the potions and was now staring at them. Sesshomaru smiled softly at the man, for the first time taking in his appearance. Since leaving Hogwarts Severus had started to take better care of himself, since he didn't need to keep the appearance of the snarky potions professor. He was no longer the pale, greasy haired man, now his complexion was that of a normal males, his hair had grown longer, and he now took care of it, making sure to wash it daily. Working around potions, he wore it mostly in a high pony tail, having tendrils of hair falling down to frame his face. His casual attire now consisted of a pair of fitted black pants, a button up shirt, and of course his robes. Sesshomaru smiled, his mate was handsome, beautiful, and he could tell that this man was meant for him. Severus saw the smile that graced Sesshomaru's lips, and although he would never admit it, he blushed a little, knowing that it was him he was smiling at.

With a smile on his face, Harry watched as the two man drifted closer with them knowing. Walking out of the room, Harry gave the two lovebirds room to get to know each other. Leaving the Potion Lab he went in search for the special herbal tea that Severus kept hidden from him in the kitchen. Back in the Potions Lab, Sesshomaru hand had come up to cup Severus cheek, rubbing his thumb over Severus lips. Stilling slightly, Severus could only stare as Sesshomaru leaned in gently, and brushed his lips against his. A jolt of pleasure shot through Severus as Sesshomaru pressed harder, wanting to taste more of his new mate. Pulling apart, they looked into each other's eyes, feeling contempt in the arms of the stranger, which was now his mate.

-1 hour later-

Harry sat in the kitchen sipping his third cup of tea, humming as the flavour of Passionfruit black tea hit his tongue. He looked back at the Ministry papers that sat before him, he needed to fill these out for work tomorrow, but just couldn't think. Hearing the kitchen door open, he saw Sesshomaru standing there, his hair tided up into a high bun, panting hard.

"I'm not even going to ask what you two have been doing for an hour." Harry sighed, as he turned back towards his work. Chuckling, Sesshomaru came and sat down beside Harry at the kitchen table.

"Severus is a maniac!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, folding his arms on the table and pressing his head into them. Harry gave him a weird look, trying to imagine the sort of things that Severus could have done, for Sesshomaru to say that. Coming up with nothing he dared to ask.

"What could Severus have done to get that response out of you?" Sesshomaru looked up at Harry with cold eyes.

"He's had me running around after him fixing up his potions! Why he couldn't just do one potion at a time is beyond me." Harry stared at Sesshomaru letting what he had just said sink in, before bursting into laughter.

"And what pray tell are you beside yourself with laughter for Potter?" Said a worn voice in the kitchen door.

"Well Severus, It seems that your new mate here, may not be able to keep up with you." Harry said, gesturing to Sesshomaru.

"Oh pish posh, a little labour never hurt nobody, besides if he's going to stick around he has to learn how to keep up with me." Said Severus with a cheeky smile.

"So your letting me stay then?" Asked Sesshomaru with a hint of curiosity. Severus walked over to the table, and plonked himself in his lap. Grabbing Sesshomaru's face, he brought their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"After the last hour, with all the help you have given me, yes I'm keeping your around. Do you know how hard it is to find good help nowadays?" Sesshomaru's arms had wrapped themselves around Severus's waist, holding him tightly to his chest.

"Is that all you see me as my mate? Help." Sighing Severus placed a kiss on Sesshomaru's forehead.

"Of course not, you're not help, you're my mate." Sesshomaru smiled at the statement and tightened his grip on Severus. Harry watched on in amusement, chuckling softly at the scene the two were creating.

"You two seem to have come a long way in an hour." Sesshomaru and Severus stared at Harry and then back to each other smiling softly. They knew they had only known each other for a little over an hour, but it felt like they have known each other their whole lives. They stared into each other's eyes, feeling the same feeling they always felt sitting beside the well. The feeling filled them, with not only contempt but with desire. Desire for each other. It pulled them together. Coursing through their veins with a vengeance. Severus breath became deeper as he watched as Sesshomaru's eyes dilated with need. A shiver coursed up his spine with anticipation. Severus had never felt this way about another person before, not even lily had sparked such a reaction in him when they had dated all those years ago. Noticing the growing tension, Harry packed up his papers, and stood from the table, walking over to the sink to place his tea cup in it for cleaning.

"Well this has been fun, but I gotta go and get these papers done. Sessh try not to hurt him, ok?" Both men looked up at Harry, Sesshomaru nodded, allowing the nickname for now, and Severus blushed slightly, pressing into Sesshomaru slightly. The men watched as Harry waved his last goodbye, walking out of the kitchen, the sound of the front door closing alerted the men that Harry had indeed left. Severus and Sesshomaru looked at each other again, the lust building once more between them. Not being able to take it anymore, Sesshomaru moved his arms under Severus and picked him up bridal style. Without saying a word he carried Severus into what he believed to be his personal rooms, walking over to the bed before chucking Severus onto it. Severus could only stare up at Sesshomaru in shock, he watched as once again his mate's eyes dilated as he gazed down at him. Severus could feel another blush heating his cheeks.

"I wish to bond with you Severus, will you allow me to?" Severus gasps softly, staring up into Sesshomaru's eyes, seeing the scienerity they showed. He had only know this man for a little over an hour, and yet he wanted to give himself over to him, he wanted to bond to his mate. Having an answer he tried to voice it, but couldn't so Severus simply nodded, giving his consent. Sesshomaru smiled down at his soon to be lover with adoration. Leaning down he brought their lips together in a light kiss, however as soon as Sesshomaru tasted Severus he couldn't resist but to press harder. Plunging his tongue into the warm cavern that was Severus mount. He ran his tongue over Severus's, smiling into the kiss as he brought a moan from the man. The sound of the moan was music to his ears, he had never heard such a beautiful sound. Not even the many women he had rutted over the years could compare to the man beneath him. Breaking the kiss, Sesshomaru's lips went to his neck, kissing and nipping his way down to the still clothed collar bone. Wanting to see more of Severus's body, Sesshomaru lifted himself off of Severus, whilst unbuttoning his shirt at the same time. Severus followed Sesshomaru's body, sitting up slightly and sliding off his shirt. Severus felt Sesshomaru's gaze travelled down his now naked chest, Sesshomaru's hand came to slide over Severus scared skin.

"I wish to know how you got these scars when are finished Severus." Sesshomaru said coldly, Severus nodded, although he didn't want anyone to know he knew that he needed to tell Sesshomaru. Leaning back down Sesshomaru started to place kissed down his chest, feeling as each kiss made Severus tensed more and more. He reached his nipple, giving it a light kiss, before sucking it into his mouth, running his tongue around it. Severus moaned loudly at the new and exotic feeling, Severus hands came up to grip Sesshomaru's back, not fully knowing how to deal with the new sensations he was feeling. Smiling around the nipple, Sesshomaru swirled his tongue around it a couple more times, before moving the other one, giving it the same treatment. By now Severus was moaning loudly and clutching Sesshomaru's back tighter. Looking up at Severus from his place on his chest, Sesshomaru smiled at the face he was making.

"Do you trust me Severus?" Severus peered down at Sesshomaru, and nodded again, not being able to trust his voice. Smiling Sesshomaru started to kiss down Severus chest further, passing his Abdomen, before kissing the skin just above Severus's pants. Slowly he unbuttoned Severus pants, kissing the skin as it appeared before him. Sliding the pants down Severus long palish legs, he noticed the slight bulge in Severus briefs. Smiling to himself, he tossed the pants on the floor beside them, before moving his hand to cup the bulge slightly. He felt Severus jump, feeling this he looked up, meeting Severus eyes. Severus had the darkest blush on his face, his eyes glazed over with lust, however Sesshomaru could see the insecurity there. Severus was scared, rising back up his body Sesshomaru leaned up to press his lips against Severus's, trying to calm him down. Feeling Severus melt into the kiss, Sesshomaru ran his hand down his chest again before lightly cupping the bulge again. Although Severus jumped, Sesshomaru noted that he was bigger the second time he touched him.

"Trust me my love. Let me make you feel good." Sesshomaru whispered in Severus ear, sending shivers down his spine. Growing bolder Sesshomaru slipped his hand underneath Severus briefs, pulling them off in the process, before wrapping his hand around Severus member, Sesshomaru started to move his hand up and down. Listening to the sweet moans he was able to bring forth from his lover, he stroked Severus faster, feeling as the new sensation drove him crazy, dragging him to the edge. However before he could do that, Sesshomaru's hand slipped from his length, traveling down to ghost over his hole. Looking down into Severus's eyes, he knew he needed Severus to be ok with this.

"We can stop now if you want to my love. We do not have to bond now, but I do so wish to. Will you bond with me my mate?" Sesshomaru whisper, seeing Severus's pleasure filled eyes try and stay connected with his. Without answering, Severus pulled Sesshomaru's head down into a deep and heated kiss, which told Sesshomaru everything he needed to know. If someone had passed the house that night, they would have heard the many loud moans and screams as Sesshomaru made long and passionate love to his mate. Both not stopping until the early hours of the morning, when they both passed out from exhaustion, falling asleep in each other's arms, smiling gracing their faces.

2 months later found Severus working on yet another batch of potions, smiling to himself as he felt the now normal ache of his lower back, signalling to him that he did indeed have a great night last night. Since bonding Sesshomaru had opted to stay with Severus, casting his Lordship to his younger brother Inuyasha. Hearing the front door open he made sure that the potions could be left to boil before walking out and greeting his guests. He was met by the smiling faces of one Mr Harry potter now Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy. Now one had been more surprised them him, when these two found out they were destined to be together, and they had finally gotten married just a couple of weeks ago. Holding hands the couple made their way into the kitchen were Severus started to make a pot of tea for the three of them. Barely ten minutes had passed before he heard the front door open again. A smile graced his face, knowing full well who it was. Sesshomaru walked through the door, smiling as he noticed the Severus was already staring at him with a silly grin. Walking to him he pulled then black haired man into a tight hug, dropping a kiss onto his forehead. Realising him, he guided Severus over to the table wanting him to sit.

"My love will you sit for a moment, I must ask you something?" Severus sat upon his lover's request, wondering what was going on. Sesshomaru knelt in front of Severus on one knee, holding out a small black box. Severus couldn't believe what he was seeing, Sesshomaru opened the box to show a small golden back, with green and silver gems incrusted into it. It was beautiful, looking up from the ring to Sesshomaru, he saw the look of adoration he had come to love from his lover.

"Now I know we have already bonded, but I would like to make you officially mine. Forever. I want everyone to know that you are mine, my love, my mate, my husband. So Severus Snape, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Speechless, a small tear fell from Severus eye, never before had he been so happy.

"Y-Yes, I will m-marry you." Severus said nervously. Sesshomaru picking up the ring slipped it onto Severus finger, Severus finding that it fit perfectly, smiled up at his now fiancé. Smiling back Sesshomaru leaned down, bring their lips into a gently kiss. Clapping could be heard from across the table, as Harry and Lucius both congratulated them. Sitting beside Severus at the table, Sesshomaru pulled him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Severus waist. Severus blushed hard this time, never having had such contact with another in front of Lucius before, Lucius just smiled though, happy to see his friend finally happy with the person he loves, after everything he has been through. Sesshomaru placed a kiss on Severus cheek, Severus sighed in return. He was happy. After everything he was finally happy. He looked around the table at the men who sat before him before finally looking up at his lover. Yes he was happy, and he knew that nothing could take this feeling of happiness away from him. Not this time.

 ** _Hello everyone! Omg, I thought I had posted this months ago! But apparently I didn't and I am so sorry! But here it is. Oh yea, this is the first time I have written a sexual scene, so it is probably crap, please tell me what you think of it, it would be nice to know for the future if I was on the right track! So this is the end of Bonding_** ** _L_** ** _again I am so sorry to Reaping-Vampire who this story was for, I thought this was up months ago, so I am so sorry for letting you down. I hope it was worth the wait and if it wasn't I will write you another story as fast as I can, oh actually I will write you another story as fast as I can if you wish to give me characters. I had so much fun writing it to, I hope you have liked the story! Follow, Favourite, Review and View!_**

 ** _Soul_** ** _:)_** ****


	4. Chapter 4- Merry Christmas!

Merry Christmas everyone!

Hope you all have an amazing day and get everything you could possibly want.

Also want to wish everyone a Happy New Year, cause 2017 cannot come soon enough for some people.

Love you all.

See you all in the new year.

Soul :)


End file.
